


A lesson for the future

by kiaealterego



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dorwinion Wine, Drunkenness, Gen, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is April, year 2941 of the Third Age. In the Shire, thirteen dwarves prepare to hire a burglar, for the reconquest of Erebor. Meanwhile, in the Woodland Realm, life continues between highs and lows, spiders and sorties.<br/>During an inspection of the building, Tauriel finds someone who drank too much wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson for the future

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una lezione per il futuro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360943) by [kiaealterego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego). 



Tauriel went down in the cellars. Galion, Nestades and two guards were sitting at the table with some food and an almost empty bottle of Dorwinion in the center. Their cups were empty, as well as the two bottles at Galion’s feet.

"Hallothion, Noruiniven! What does this mean?" she asked, using her captain's authoritarian tone.

The two snapped to attention, but Hallothion tripped on the chair and fell. Noruiniven staggered instead and leaned right at the table. Tauriel pressed her lips together not to laugh.

It was useless to argue with those two at the time. "Go recover, now. And call someone to replace you," she said, and the two soldiers staggered towards the stairs, mumbling a "Yes, captain."

When they would get sober, she would make them a good scolding.

Tauriel looked at Galion first, then at Nestades.

Nestades! One of their best healers, was there, _to get drunk_. Tauriel had often seen Galion exit from her rooms with a bottle in his hand, and it was not hard to guess what had kept them busy, but now they were in the cellars to bribe guards on duty!

"What a grim face, captain," Galion said and poured some wine for himself and for Nestades.

The healer approached the ear of Galion. "I think she found out" she whispered, and then she looked at her and chuckled.

Tauriel frowned.

_Find out what?_

She sat in one of the two empty seats left by the soldiers and stared at Nestades, that gave back a look with lowered eyelids and raised eyebrows. Was that supposed to be a mysterious gaze?

Tauriel pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing.

"So, what should I find out?"

Nestades looked around. She checked under the table and Galion took the opportunity to exchange their glasses, his empty cup to Nestades’ half full one.

Nestades straightened up and slapped her hand on the table. "Of course," she said too loud, "These informations are _confidential_ ".

"Of course," said Tauriel. Why was she encouraging a drunk, now?

"Wise Hannon ..." Nestades glanced.

Wise Hannon? Tauriel straightened her back and, despite herself, leaned forward on the table.

Meanwhile, Galion sipped the wine.

"What did wise Hannon do?" she asked.

But Nestades was staring at the cup in front of her, empty. She turned to Galion who was laughing.

"You took my cup!"

"Me?" Galion was still giggling, one hand on his stomach. "No, Ma'am," he said and turned to Tauriel. "Right?"

Tauriel shook her head. And she was going to to take them seriously!?

Galion poured the remaining wine in the empty cup and pushed it towards Tauriel.

"Come on, don't make a fuss. A dash won't do anything to you," he said.

Nestades took the cup in front of Galion and drank a sip, before noticing it was empty. She blinked, than smiled. "Yes, one cup is not enough. You have to drink at least one bottle to be like me." She chuckled and leaned her cheek against Galion’s shoulder.

Her face was red, bleary-eyed, and she threw her empty cup on the table.

"Oh, Galion" she sighed, and put her arm around his shoulders.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. They were doing fine, Nestades was tipsy, moments before she wanted to share some secrets and now she was courting Galion, who was staring at the _empty_ bottle. The butler poured the few drops left in the bottle into his cup, and his focused expression was so funny, that Tauriel almost forgot what she wanted to say to him.

_Almost._

"Galion, you can't offer a drink to the guards", she told him, "Neither you can drink the King’s wine."

Galion waved a hand in front of her. "This is not the King’s one. Oh, I’d like to drink more of it, but I can’t unless he offers it to me." Galion hugged the empty bottle. "Never, never separate the King from his precious wine".

Tauriel shook her head, _again_ , while Nestades giggled.

"Come on, take a drink and you'll feel better. I'm telling you, I’m a healer," she said and nodded. She turned to Galion, snatched up the empty bottle and threw it over her shoulder.

The bottle rolled on the ground with a tinkle.

Tauriel glanced down at the cup that the butler had filled her.

_Dorwinion is good for you and puts you in a good mood._

Why did those words come to her mind? She wasn't in a bad mood. Well, she was annoyed by the two soldiers Galion duped into drinking, but –

"Dear, whatever upsets you, don't glare at the wine."

Tauriel lifted her gaze. She wasn't _glaring_ at the wine.

"If you don't want it, you can give it to me," Galion said, his eyes fixed on her face.

" _Galion_ ," Tauriel said.

He took the empty cup in front of Nestades and waved it in her direction. "Don't call me _Galion_ with that tone, captain" he said, frowning.

Tauriel shifted her gaze on the cup of wine.

Nestades had assured her that a cup wouldn't do anything. Should she trust her when she was in that state?

Tauriel sniffed the wine and just the smell made her dizzy. It was strong, sweet and spicy.

Would a sip really be harmless?

And that wasn't the King’s wine, right?

Tauriel stared at the wine, then at Galion. He wasn’t looking at her: he was turned to Nestades, his lips parted, looking down, as she fanned her hand.

Nobody was paying attention to her.

Maybe the taste of wine was not as strong as the smell. And she had nearly finished her work for that day...

Tauriel moistened her lips and sipped the wine. It was sweet, as the smell promised and the liquid slid down her throat fresh and sparkling.

She drank a second sip, before placing the cup on the table.

"Thanks for the drink," she said and pushed the cup to Galion.

Galion stared at the cup, then at her.

"This was your last chance!" he said, grabbed the cup and emptied it in one gulp.

Tauriel placed her arms on the table and shook her head.

"Another time, maybe," she sighed. " _And_ when I'm not on duty," she added.

Galion looked at her, his expression so disdainful that Tauriel let out a little chuckle.

"Well, Captain, until _next_ time," he said, with a dismissive tone and the same disdainful expression. "We take leave."

The palace’s butler stood up and held out his hand toward Nestades.

"My lady".

Nestades giggled and gave him her hand. Galion kissed her knuckles and helped her up. She leaned against him, who put his arm around her shoulders. "Galion, sneaky old man, I can walk by myself."

"Of course, but I'll help you anyway because you are soft and warm," he said, with his most official tone.

Tauriel opened her eyes wide, amazed.

Were they really saying those things? They had to be more tipsy than it seemed.

Tauriel stood up and picked up the cups and the empty bottles, while Galion and Nestades climbed the stairs tottering. She shook her head in seeing them leaning against each other, neither of whom held well their foot, while giggling and whispering things she didn’t care to listen.

With a smile, Tauriel put away the bottles and cups and left the cellars.

One thing was certain: better be careful drinking that wine!

**Author's Note:**

> Then everyone read the Hobbit and knows how things went :3


End file.
